Plans for the Future
by Di.M.H
Summary: Atem and the gang talk about their plans for the future. Atem reveals that he plans on going back to Egypt to see his old friend and girlfriend.


**Di.M.H; "Just felt like writing this, please R&R and remember to...LIVE ON!"**

_**Plans for the Future**_

#

"Hey Atem are you coming," Yugi called.

"I'm coming," Atem replied following his little brother up the stairs.

They reached the roof where the others were waiting. They opened the door to find that the gang was already there. They looked to see the brothers walking toward them.

"Hey there they are," said Jonouchi.

"What take ya," Honda asked.

"Sorry about that, a girl was hitting on Atem again," Yugi replied.

"She wasn't," Atem corrected.

"Oh you weren't aware of it," Yugi teased, "You never notice when a girl hits on you."

"Shut up,"

"Never mind that," said Anzu, "you guys made it now and that's all that matters."

"So," said Otogi, "what's the good news Anzu?"

"Oh well I got into a program that will allow me to go to New York once we're done with school which means I'll be able to follow my dream of becoming a dancer."

"That's awesome," said Yugi, "Way a go."

"Thanks babe."

"That's wonderful, congratulations," said Atem.

"Thanks,"

"Cool, you're finally livin' your dream," said Jonouchi.

"At least someone gets to," said Honda, "my old man is making me work in his factory."

"That sucks," said Jonouchi wrapping his arm around his neck, "but don't worry you'll find somethin'."

"What about you Jonouchi," Anzu asked, "are you still going to be a professional duelist?"

"You bet, I'm going all the way to the top, nothin' will stop me."

"Except for the fact that you can't beat Kaiba, Yugi or Atem," Honda remarked.

"What you say Honda," Jonouchi roared putting him into a head lock.

"What about you Bakura," Yugi asked turning to Bakura.

"Well, I can't decide yet between criminal psychology or archaeology," Bakura replied.

"Well, I'm sure that you'll find something," said Atem leaning against the fierce with his hands in his pockets as usual.

"You're right thanks Atem," said Bakura.

"Well, I'm going to be working at my family game shop for a while," said Otogi, "to put myself through bar tendering school."

"You want to be a bar tender," Anzu asked.

"Why not," said Otogi.

"Yugi," said Atem turning to his brother, "tell them your plans."

"Right,"

Yugi turned to the gang with a smile on his face. He had been wanting to tell them for a while now. He figured that this would be a good as any time to tell them.

"I'm going to study game design," he said, "I've been accepted to two colleges so far. One is in Chicago while the other is in New York."

"Tell them about the one in New York," said Atem watching Anzu's reaction to the news.

"The one in New York is actually close to the school that you would be going to be studying Anzu," Yugi added.

"Really," she asked.

"Yep and there is an apartment complex in between both schools. So if we wanted then we could share an apartment together."

Atem watched as Anzu's eyes widened. He smirked as he saw this; he knew that this would surprise her. Anzu pulled Yugi toward her and slammed her lips onto his. The others stood there with smiles on their faces. Atem chuckled as he crossed his arms while watching the couple. They pulled away and Yugi was in a daze causing Atem to cover his mouth with his hand as he laughed. Yugi had made Anzu very happy.

"I would love that Yugi," she said, "you should totally come to New York with me."

"Yeah and maybe you guys can get hitched there too," Jonouchi teased.

"Very funny," Yugi replied annoyed while Anzu blushed looking away from them.

The others burst out laughing. Atem chuckled finding it funny watching his childhood friend and brother getting embarrassed.

"And that just leaves," said Jonouchi turning to Atem.

"What are you going to do after school Atem," Bakura asked.

"I don't know," Atem replied, "for now I'm planning on taking a year off until I decide what I want to do with my life. I am going back to Egypt though."

"Oh that's right," said Honda, "didn't you go to school there for a bit?"

"Yes, I did," Atem replied, "I do have friends there that I want to see again."

_Mainly to see my girlfriend again._

"Ah, so you want to catch up with them," Anzu asked.

"Pretty much," Atem replied, "I've already made plans to go there once we graduate."

"That sucks," said Jonouchi, "and here I thought that you would become a professional duelist like me."

"He might actually become one more so than you," Otogi remarked while Honda sneered.

"Shut up," Jonouchi roared.

"I might," said Atem, "I still haven't decided yet. The future is unpredictable."

"That's true," said Bakura, "I wish you the best of luck on what you decide do to Atem."

"That's right Bakura," said Anzu, "you'll find something Atem and you'll be great at it."

She lightly slapped his shoulder making him chuckle. The others stood up and agreed that there was something for him. Atem nodded before he turned to Yugi.

"Tell them about the game you want to make," he said.

"You already have a game in mind bud," Jonouchi asked.

Yugi nodded as he explained about what his idea for the game was. The others stood there as he explained what he had decided on for the moment.

"But of course that could change," said Yugi, "I still haven't decided if that's how I want my game to be when it's finished."

"I'm sure whatever you decide for your game will be worth it," said Anzu.

"Thanks, I hope that someday that we all can play it together."

"That's wonderful Yugi," said Bakura.

"You bet, say when Yug's game makes it big; we meet up and play it."

"That's sounds like a plan," said Otogi.

"I'm in," said Honda.

"Good idea Jonouchi," said Bakura.

"I'm totally going to want to play when it does come out," said Anzu.

"Sounds good," said Atem.

"Thanks guys, I hope that you all will enjoy it."

"Hey don't worry, we will," said Jonouchi.

#

"Well this is us," said Anzu as she and Yugi grabbed their suitcases.

"You two take care now ya hear," said Jonouchi.

"Don't forget to keep in touch," said Honda.

"Well do," said Yugi.

"Good luck you two," said Bakura.

"Thanks,"

"I'm very proud of the both of you," said Sugoroku.

"Thanks grandpa," said Yugi.

"Make sure that you come back someday so we can play that new of yours game," said Otogi.

"Right," both Yugi and Anzu replied.

"Good luck you two," said Atem seeing his brother and childhood friend off.

"I can't believe that you aren't coming with us," said Anzu, "it'll feel weird without you there Atem."

"Don't worry, you two have managed years of school without me so I'm sure that you'll be fine," Atem replied with a smirk.

"True," said Anzu, "have a safe trip to Egypt."

She walked over and gave her old friend a hug. Atem returned it before he and his brother shook hands as they normally did when they were greeting each other.

"I know the real reason why you're going to Egypt," said Yugi.

Atem couldn't help but chuckle. Of course Yugi would know after all they are brothers. Yugi smiled at him.

"Say hi to them for me," he said.

"I will," Atem replied, "take care of yourself little brother."

"You too big bro," Yugi replied smiling.

"We should get going," said Anzu.

"Right," Yugi said while nodding.

They said goodbye to the others before they all high fived. They all laughed as Jonouchi got a little carried away with his. They watched as the couple went through the gate.

"Well at least they have each other," said Otogi.

"That's true," said Honda, "hopefully it works out for them."

"I'm glad that they get be together," said Bakura.

"You said it," said Jonouchi, "now let's get something to eat before Atem's flight. I'm starving."

"What else is new," said Honda as they started walking away.

Atem looked toward the gate where his little brother and friend had exited from. Sugoroku had noticed this and turned to his eldest grandson.

"It seems that you both have women that mean the world to you," he said.

"True," said Atem, "Yugi has taken a big step in his relationship and soon I will do the same with mine."

"It's ashame that you aren't staying but your mother and I both understand your reasoning. I've seen how happy you are with her."

"Well, I what can I say except that I'm in love."

"I suppose so, now come on you should really eat something before your flight. You got a long flight ahead of you."

"Right,"

#

Atem arrived in Egypt. He walked through the gate as he heard a familiar voice calling out to him. He looked to see a girl with unruly brown hair and large emerald eyes running toward him. He smiled at the sight of his beloved girlfriend. He could see two people walking behind her not trying to keep up since it was pointless with her energy level.

Mana jumped up into the air and landed into his arms. Atem chuckled as he caught her. She started showering his face with kisses as the two other approached.

"Welcome back," said Kisara.

"It's good to be back," said Atem as he gently set Mana down onto her feet.

"It's so good to see you again," said Mahad as they took hands.

"You too," said Atem as he gave Kisara a hug.

"I'm glad that you're back, Temmy," said Mana happily.

Atem chuckled. He missed her childish personality. He placed two fingers under her chin titling her head up to face him before he captured her lips with his. Mana moaned as he kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she returned the kiss. It felt so good to be able to kiss her again after so long. He missed this; to feel her pressed against him.

They pulled away to allow air to enter their lungs. There was enough time to catch up for lost time soon. Atem was just glad that he finally got to see his beloved again.

"I've missed you love," he said.

'I've missed you too,"

"Well," said Mahad, "Let's go, you must be tired after your flight."

"Yes," said Kisara, "You should rest up on our way back."

"Right," Atem replied with a chuckle.

Mana wrapped her arms around his as they walked toward the parking lot. Atem could finally be with his old friend and girlfriend after so long. He would have a lot to tell them about his life in Domino and about the promise he and the others have made.


End file.
